The Love of a Mother
by Elsa's Hips
Summary: Feeling lonely and upset over the incident that plagues her mind, Elsa seeks comfort in her mother.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ooh scary stuff, first story! I feel as though there aren't enough Elsa and Mama stories going around so I thought I would have a shot and try to write one! I'm not sure if I'll make this a long story with loads of chapters or maybe one-shots, I'll probably decide as the story progresses. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Come on now, little one." the Queen murmured, pulling her daughter close. "It's alright. Mama's here. Tell me what happened."

Elsa clutched onto her mother's clothing, soft whimpers escaping from her lips as she stuttered over her words. "I-it was an a-accident, mama.."

"Is all of this about the other night?" she asked softly, drawing back slightly so she could dab at Elsa's tears with a handkerchief, before pulling her back into a tight squeeze. "I know it was, sweetheart. Or has something else happened...?"

The whimpers had subsided, only tears had threatened to fall but thankfully they were wiped by her mother. Elsa was slightly hesitant to be so close to her in fear of hurting her but regardless, she was still a little girl who needed a mother's comfort. "Other night.." she mumbled. "I want to see Anna."

"Oh, darling." the Queen murmured, biting back her own tears. It was a wretched situation. She almost wanted to go against her husband's orders, and reunite her daughters. They were so close - how could they keep them apart? But she also saw the sense in it. Until Elsa had control over the magic, it simply wasn't safe. What if it was Anna's heart next time? "You know why I can't let you do that."

Those are not the words Elsa wanted to hear. Despite the situation, she had at least a small amount of confidence in herself that she would never harm her younger sister again. It was an accident after all. "Please mama, it won't happen again!" she pleaded, the tears now falling down her reddened cheeks. "Anna is my best friend!"

"Darling, please don't cry." Idun chimed, rubbing Elsa's back gently. She hated seeing her children cry, and knowing she was at fault hurt the worst. "I know you would never hurt Anna," she continued. "But we can't guarantee another accident won't happen. Come now, don't cry." She pulled Elsa into her lap, and began to rock, continuing to rub her back.

"Mama it won't, I know it won't." Elsa was beyond desperate now, if her mother could just realize how careful she would be around her sister, surely everything would be just fine. Separating herself from Anna was the worst thing imaginable and it had already happened before her. "Tell papa I won't do it again, I'll be good.." She buried her face into her mother's neck, her body wracking with sobs.

"Elsa, he will say no different than I, you know that." she replied, feeling her daughter's sobs. She left her own eyes slide shit, and rested her cheek on top of Elsa's head. Her hand drifted from Elsa's back to stroke her hair, trying to calm her. All this commotion would only cause more trouble - since her eldest's powers were linked to her emotions. "I know it's hard, sweetheart. I know. You'll always be my good girl, but you have to learn to control the magic. Understand?" She pulled Elsa back from her shoulder for a moment so she could look into her eyes.

"He might, if I could just show him." She whispered, if Elsa had been given the chance to show her parents that everything would be under control once again if reunited with her sister. It had only been a day without Anna's constant presence by her side, it was proving difficult for the elder sibling to control her powers, just last night her entire room had been frozen over in a state of panic. I don't want to understand, I want my sister." She pulled herself from her mother's arms, her tone was a little harsher than expected, especially for an 8 year old.

"Elsa, don't use that tone with me," Idun chastised, pulled her daughter closer so she stood before her. "I know what you want, but demanding things will not get you them, young lady." She knew this was just the result of sadness, but she still couldn't let Elsa be so rude. She was still a princess, after all. Cupping her small cheek, the Queen stroked way the residue of tears. "As soon as you control the magic, you can be with Anna again, I promise." She said, knowing deep down she shouldn't make such promises. But she couldn't bear to see that sadness in her baby's face any longer.

Elsa was not one for being angry nor to hold a temper tantrum but her emotions had gotten the better of her and she could tell her mother's words would only lead to a broken promise. "No!" She stepped back from Idun, wringing her hands together. "You're lying, you won't let me see Anna because you and papa are afraid of me!" Elsa snapped, of course she didn't truly believe that but she was upset and only wanted her sister back with her once more.

The Queen slipped from her seat, until she was knelt before Elsa, pulling her gently back towards her, holding the tiny hands in her own. "Elsa," she began, calm, but stern. "You will cease this behavior at once. Your father and I both love you very much, and don't like to see you hurting." Idun gently brushed Elsa's bangs out of her face. "Do you think Anna would like to see you acting this way?" She asked quietly, placing a finger under Elsa's chin to force her to look at her. "Because I certainly don't."

Elsa knew her behavior was unacceptable, especially for a young princess. She had no other choice but to stand closer in front of her mother as she held her hands, the young girl didn't dare to look at her, she didn't like when her parents had to be stern with her, it wasn't often but it still upset her greatly. "Anna can't see my anyway." Elsa muttered under her breath, it probably wasn't the best of ideas to back chat her mother given the situation now, her gaze had now shifted to look at her as her chin was forced around. "I-I want to go."

"Elsa," the Queen warned, but decided not to push the matter. The poor child was no doubt tired and stressed, and the upset of being separated from her sister was not helping. Her expression softened as she pulled Elsa to her once more, kissing her forehead. "I know it's hurts, love," she began, "but it's for the best." She decided to echo her husband's words from that night. She only hoped they had made the right decision. That vision - it had frightened them all. "Go where, sweetheart?"

Elsa relaxed being able to now calm herself down, thankfully her powers did not break out of control. Her small arms wrapped around her mother as far as she could reach, eyes shutting in the comfort of the embrace. Although she couldn't see Anna, the princess still had both of her parents to keep her company when they weren't busy and she now had extra time with her tutors to prepare herself for when she became Queen one day. Elsa pulled back to look at her mother, a small smile tugging at her lips. "To out - _my_ room, I don't want to go to my lesson.."

Idun simply held her for a moment, enjoying the contact. As Elsa wrapped her arms around her, the Queen planted another kiss on the side of her daughter's head, cradling her close. When Elsa pulled away, she raised an eyebrow at the request. "You know the importance of your lessons," she started. "But given as to what has happened, I think missing one day is acceptable, don't you?" Part of her decision was so Elsa could fully calm down, and so she wouldn't have to flare up around the tutor. "Would you like me to keep you company?"

Elsa was sure enough there was no way her lesson would be missed, they were of utmost importance but given the situation, her mother hand thankfully cut her some slack. "Than you, mama." Elsa would more than likely act out during her lesson now that Anna was no longer apart f them, her tutor would surely get frustrated with her leading to her parents being angry which she didn't want. All Elsa wanted to do was return to her bedroom and read a book. When switching rooms, she had thought it was best to leave all her old toys within Anna's room, she was younger and needed them more, it was also to keep her younger sister occupied now that Elsa couldn't. "If you aren't busy.."

"I have all the time in the world for you, love." She beamed, giving Elsa's shoulder a rub, before standing and holding out a hand for Elsa to take. She knew she couldn't be rewarding Elsa's little tantrum, but it was not hard to see the reasons behind it. She would send a note about her eldest missing her lessons for the day - illness, she would say. No one would question that. Things would settle down soon. Idun was still waiting for the meltdown from Ana, it was sure to follow Elsa's. Her youngest seemed not herself since her big sister had left. The Queen had never seen Anna looking so sad. Shaking her head, she sighed, turning her attention back to Elsa. The little thing seemed to have the world on her shoulders.

"Okay." Elsa mumbled, grasping her mother's hand as they began to walk toward her room. With only books now to keep her company, Elsa was thankful that she needn't be alone tonight and Idun would stay with her fr however long, the tutor would understand her absence from the lesson, it was only fractions for today after all and the young princess despised those. Upon reaching the bedroom door, she stood up on to her tip toes and pushed the handle down before entering the room. It was a simple room, if a stranger were to walk in they would only assume that this was a bedroom for a young woman, not an 8 year old girl. Hopping onto her bed, Elsa swung her legs back and forth of it, glancing towards her mother. "What should we do?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Didn't expect to get another chapter out so soon but here you are! Please let me know if I'm making the chapters too long, I tend to ramble on a lot.**

* * *

Entering the room after her daughter, Idun looked around. In the commotion, she hadn't had time to inspect the room they were moving their eldest into. It was always planned to be Elsa's - it was designed for it, the touches and details were everywhere. It was lovely.. but it wasn't made for a little girl. Anyone could see that. Sat on her bed, Elsa looked too small, in a room made for someone older. Elsa should still have been in the nursery, with her little sister, for some time yet. The small voice pulled her from her thoughts, and she joined Elsa on the bed, an arm sliding around her shoulders. "It's your room, dear. Whatever you'd like to do."

The was the problem, there wasn't exactly much to do in Elsa's new room. For an 8 year old girl, this room should of been filled with various pictures that she had done herself, dolls along with their houses, anything that would be in any normal little girls room. Not Elsa's. Yes it was a beautiful room, rosemaling details that spanned across the length of it, but it seemed so open and wide, so lonesome. The young princess leaned into her mother's embrace, a quiet sigh escaping her lips as she looked around herself. "It doesn't matter, you can go if you like."

"I said I wanted to spend time with you, didn't I?" Idun asked, bending a little to look at Elsa's face. Giving her shoulder a quick squeeze, she stood, walking into the middle of the room to look around. A hand a her chin, she made some thoughtful humming noises, before making her way over to the bookcase, containing a fair few stories. "Why don't we read something together?" She suggested, going back to Elsa and kneeling before her. "You know you can still keep your toys, darling." She murmured. "Anna wants you to have some." The voice of her youngest, asking whether Elsa was lonely, echoed in her head.

Elsa gave a subtle nod in regards to the question, feeling the pressure of the squeeze on her shoulder, she glanced up and smiled only to reassure her mother she was okay. While busy looking around at the books, Elsa decided to clamber fully onto her bed, pulling back the blue linen sheets. If they were going to be reading a story, they might as well get comfy doing it. "You can pick, mama." She muttered, leaning back onto the feathered pillows, her hands wring together over the sheets. "No it's okay, I gave them all to Anna. I don't want her to get lonely and besides, I'm getting too old to be having toys, I have to work on my studies." It wasn't a full lie, she only wanted her sister to have anything that remained in her old room so she would not be so lonely but also to occupy Anna when she couldn't.

"Elsa, you're not too old for toys at all," the queen argued back, "Anna has plenty of her own to play with, she doesn't need all of yours as well. She's been begging me to let her bring them to you." Deep down, Idun wondered if still having Elsa's toys in the room would have a negative effect - give Anna the hope that Elsa may return soon. And with her husband's determined nature, she feared that would not be happening soon. Elsa might as well have the chance t settle and be happy in her new room. Plucking a book from the shelf, she returned to the bed, sitting beside her daughter, although on top of the sheets, rather than in them. The book remained closed on her lap for a moment. "Yes, your studies are important. But you're still only eight years old, sweetheart. There's plenty of time for leaning and lessons."

"Papa says I am." Elsa muttered. "It's okay, I want Anna to have them. It's no fun to have a doll and not have another one to play with, I don't want her to be lonely." She was referring to the dolls that were made specifically for herself and Anna, both always had the others with them most of the time and the young princess couldn't bear to split them apart, her sister would take good care of them. Finally settling under the sheets, Elsa tucked them right underneath her chin, cuddling close to her mother's side. "You'll play with me, right?" She asked. "I saw papa yesterday and he told me that I'll be like you one day so I have to study hard and listen to my tutors."

Idun was silent for a moment. How could her husband tell their child such a thing? Of course Elsa wasn't too big for toys - she was only a little girl. She could barely reach the handle of her bedroom door, for heavens' sake! There would be words later, and not happy ones. Sighing, she pulled Elsa close "What about if we got you some new ones?" She suggested. "Then Anna can keep the others, and you'll have some too." At her daughter's question, she wanted to cry. "When I can, sweetheart." She promised. "But you'll be a different Queen than I am. You'll be more like papa, who has to watch over everything that happens in Arendelle."

No eight year old child should have to give up so much to simply 'study' more, there was so much unnecessary weight n Elsa's shoulders currently, if Anna were still here, it wouldn't seem as so much. "I'd like that, I think it would get boring in here with just those books." Then room was so simple, a bed, a few chairs, a fireplace and a large bookshelf filled with numerous books, it was bound to get boring in there eventually. "Can we play tomorrow? I think it's going to be a sunny day!" She exclaimed, despite being able to control wintery magic, Elsa preferred the summer over any season, it was a chance to stay outside in the sun all day long, play in the water, eat lots of ice cream, maybe things would change now that her sister was no longer apart of the picture. "Being Queen sounds boring, will Anna help?"

Glad to have gotten a bit of co-operating, Idun stroked Elsa's cheek. "Well, you'll have to tell me what you'd like and I'll see what I can do." Thank goodness their children didn't demand new possessions regularly - it meant there was a fund available for when they actually did. Not that it mattered much; being royalty did have its perks. Laughing, she nodded. "Yes, we may. But you must go to lessons tomorrow, alright? And then after we can spend some time together." Idun didn't want missing lessons to become a regular occurrence. Seeing the happiness on Elsa's face though, brought a smile to her own. "Maybe. If she wants to. But it will probably in the same way I help Papa." Perhaps this could all work out after all. "Now, we were going to read a book weren't we? Do you want to pick the story from in here?" She had brought over a collection of tales, so Elsa could at least have some say.

Finally meeting a compromise, Elsa smiled, it was quite exciting to her to have the chance to pick her own toys, normally she'd go along with whatever Anna wanted. Rather than actually playing with toys, she much preferred to draw or color in. "Would it be okay if I got some paint? I want to make things for you and papa! Maybe Anna too. I promise I won't make a mess and I'll clean up!" The desperation in her voice was evident, if using her powers were no longer an option to bring out her creative side, painting might be the safer and more suitable option, at least it would take her mind off things. Her face fell but she simply nodded. "Okay, but my lesson doesn't end till dinner time, we won't get much time together." Pushing the bad thoughts to one side, Elsa peaked over her mother's arms. "I couldn't pick a story last time so papa flipped the pages until it landed on a random one." Relaxing into her position, she looked away from the book, her eyes glancing towards as she picked at a idle thread on her bed sheets before quietly asking. "Do you think I'll make a good queen, mama?"

"I'll talk with Papa about it," Idun said, not sure how happy her husband would be with their daughter painting in her new room. In her opinion, it shouldn't be a problem - Elsa was a conscientious girl. Paints would be much safer in her hands than in her sister's. "But I don't see why not." Idun thought for a moment about the next predicament. "Alright, how about a deal? You work very hard in your lessons in the morning, and we'll have the afternoon together. But I will be checking with your tutors," she warned, knowing the elder princess had a good work ethic anyway. Taking the book, she made a show of closing her eyes, before flicking through the pages. After a few seconds, she stopped, and flipped back a little, to the start of the story she had landed on. Opening her mouth, she had been about to start when the question reached her ears. Setting the book down once more, keeping her finger in the page, her voice was soft when she spoke. "I know you will, darling. But that won't be for a long time, so there's no need to worry about that just yet."

"Okay!" Elsa was hopeful her father would agree to let her paint, she considered herself to be a rather neat and tidy child, there was no reason as to why he could say no, given in light of what had happened also. "That sounds fair, I'll work extra hard!" Lessons had never been a problem for her, while she normally excelled in her subjects, math had proven to be a little difficult for her, eventually she would get the hang of it. She was now determined to spend a little extra time on them if it gave her the chance to spend time with her mother. "I know, I was just wondering.. I don't want to disappoint you." Despite it being a long time away before she was even able to sit upon the throne, the lingering thoughts of disappointing her parents had made her a little self-conscious. Offering a smile toward her mother, Elsa changed the subject. "Story now?"

"Good girl," Idun said, kissing the top of Elsa's head. "And, sweetheart, Papa and I will never be disappointed with you. You will make a wonderful, beautiful Queen some day. I promise." Returning the smile, Idun began to read. Holding the book open with one hand, the other drifted to Elsa's hair, twirling a strand around her finger. It had been so long since she'd been able to read to either of her daughters. Mostly they had been too worn out with their antics to be able to stay awake long enough lately - but now, of course, that had changed. She would have to put aside some time to spend with Anna as well; she didn't want the poor thing getting lonely. No matter what Elsa thought, the toys she'd left behind wouldn't stop her little sister from pining for her. Elsa had been an only child for three years - Anna had not.

"Thank you." Elsa said, reaching upwards to peck her mother on the cheek. "I think you're a wonderful and beautiful queen." With a content sigh, Elsa laid her head onto Idun's shoulder, her eyes following each word of every sentence as they were spoken out loud to her. It had been a while since her mother had read to her, she only wished Anna was also in the room to enjoy the story along with her. Normally by this time both girls were still wide awake, playing with whatever they had in their room or playing in a small pile of snow that Elsa would make. Sadly, it was no longer an option and she would have to learn what is was like to be alone again. "Could you stay the night, mama? This room is.. big." The young princess asked, hoping she wouldn't have to spend her first time alone in this room, but she would have to get used to it after some time.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Welp. Here's chapter 3! Thought I was only going to be doing one chapter today but here we are. Please leave me some feedback, it would be greatly appreciated!**

* * *

"That's very sweet of you, darling, thank you," the Queen replied. At her daughter's request she paused. She couldn't continue to baby her so much - it wouldn't do. It wasn't proper. And Elsa would need to adjust, without having her mother to constantly cling to. Idun bit her lip. She could compromise, of course, offer to stay until Elsa fell asleep. But part of her wanted to be that rock her child could cling to, to keep her company in a strange place. Her heart was definitely disagreeing with her mind, and it was winning. "It is," she finally agreed, closing the book softly. "And I'll stay with you. But just for one night, understand?" Leaning away a little, she looked expectantly at Elsa, before giving her another caution. "I'll need to tuck Anna in at some point, as well."

Elsa knew she was a big girl now but despite that, she couldn't bear to spend the night alone. On the other hand, her younger sister was alone too tonight, it suddenly made her feel guilty to know that she was keeping her mother here. Elsa needed to grow up and learn how to adjust without having her mother or father to cling on to. "It's okay, I think you should go to Anna. She needs you more." She uttered quietly. Maybe they could take turns about each night but it might not work out well as she may hoped, both of her parents were very busy people, being the king and queen had that affect, being alone couldn't be all that bad, she had her books to take her away from the reality of it all.

There was a rush of something akin to pride running through her at Elsa's statement. Even after all that had happened, she still wanted nothing more than to protect her little sister, and make sure she was happy. Carefully, Idun placed the book on the bedside table and pulled her daughter, blankets and all, onto her lap. Wrapping her arms around her, she gave her a gentle squeeze, stroking her hair. "I'll stay with you, sweetheart. It'll help you settle. Anna will be fine, I promise. I only meant I'd have to go at some point, but I'll soon be back." Elsa may think she was a big girl now, and really she was, but any child would always been their parent's baby. And Idun would stay with hers as long as possible, keeping them safe.

Despite needing the comfort of another, Anna always came first to her. Elsa couldn't be the best big sister she could be for her but she needed to make sure someone was going to be there for her younger sister in times of need whether it be from a nightmare or boy troubles, Elsa wanted to make sure that there would always be someone around to guide her sister. Now sitting comfortably in her mother's lap, the young princess had wrapped her small arms around Idun's neck, nodding in understanding. "I just want to make sure she'll be okay." Elsa explained before her eyes lit up. "We could have a sleepover tonight! Just me and you."

Continuing to stroke Elsa's hair, Idun smiled. "She'll be fine, darling. Don't you worry about that. That's mine and Papa's job." She adjusted the blankets a little so they better covered Elsa. It was like when the princess had been a baby, bundled up in her mother's arms. The Queen laughed softly at the excitement on her daughter's face and in her voice. "Yes, it'll be just like a sleepover. We may even be able to have a few treats," she teased, before lowering her voice. "As long as you don't tell your Papa." Or your sister, she thought. But when would Elsa have a chance to tell her now? It was difficult on all of them to see the princesses split up. Idun only hoped Anna would be able to cope with being away from her sister, and not resent Elsa for it.

Elsa smiled, leaning into her mother. "I know, I'll try not to worry so much." She pulled the bed sheets over her head to make a somewhat hood out of them before clutching them around her chest. She was probably getting too old for such things but there was no harm in enjoying whatever moments she could have like this. Elsa's excitement only grew, her sweet tooth matched that of Anna's and having any kind of treat in the middle of the night was something not to go unmissed. "Really? Let's go get some!" Wriggling out of both the blankets and her mother's arms, Elsa lowered herself down from the bed and made a dash for the door, standing before it with as much patience as she could muster for her mother to join her on their quest for sugary treats.

"That's my girl," she said, leaning in to rub Elsa's nose with her own. At the princess's show, she laughed, glad to see the happy, carefree little girl she knew so well. She loosened her arms so Elsa could escape and stood, folding up the blankets, ready for when they returned. Glancing at Elsa, waiting at the door, she was sure her daughter would think she was taking far too much time over some silly blankets. But she was soon done, and walked over, holding out a hand for Elsa to take. "Let's so see what the kitchens have, hm?" she suggested, opening the door. "But not too much, alright? I don't want you being sick."

Elsa nodded in agreement and reached up towards her mother's outstretched hand, grasping it in her smaller one. "Okay!" Normally if Elsa were off on an adventure of sorts, Anna would drag her along, only in this case Elsa were the one to drag her mother along as she tugged on her hand a few times as they headed towards the kitchens. "I won't eat lots, promise!" Earlier in the morning, the young princess went in search of her father to play with her for a little while, she later found him in his office working away. Sadly he had said no to her request's due to 'king duties' as he so blatantly put it but Elsa didn't mind as much, she could now at least spend more time with her mother. She was suddenly hit with a wave of guilt, Anna would probably of loved to of join them on their search for treats. The young princess had stopped walking and tilted her head upwards to speak to her mother. "Could we get something for Anna too?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: 'Ello! Thanks for the feedback and such folks, I appreciate it. I've decided this won't progress to be one-shots but rather a longer story, I'll probably keep it going until I start to run out of how to continue it. I'm also looking for someone to be my beta! I'm paralytically dyslexic and I find it kind of hard to spot mistakes and such so having someone to help would really benefit me. If you're interested pleased don't hesitate to message me, I don't bite! :) Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

Fondly rolling her eyes, Idun followed her daughter down the corridors. She kept her pace at a polite speed, but it was brisk, to please the princess. She treasured the time she could spend with her children - especially if it made them as happy as Elsa seemed at that moment. With the little blonde head bobbing ahead of her, her troubles seemed to be momentarily forgotten. Idun stopped walking as Elsa did, wondering where the enthusiasm for treats had gone. At the question she understood, and placed a hand on the top of Elsa's head. "We could have something sent for her, yes," she agreed. It would be best if they didn't take it themselves - and if Anna didn't know it was from Elsa. It would only make it more difficult. For both of them. She'd have to have a discussion with her younger daughter about their new situation. If she pestered Elsa too much, they'd just end up getting hurt. And she didn't want to see any more tears, although Idun thought she'd have to deal with them anyway.

Sent? Elsa didn't particularly want someone else deliver the treats to her sister, she would much prefer to bring them to her instead, at least that way she could say a quick hello then be off again. Surely there would be no harm, right? "Could we not bring the treat to her instead? We'll be there and back again!" Elsa assumed her mother wouldn't want to linger about, they were split up for a reason and returning to Anna was probably not the best of ideas but like she said, they would stop by for a moment then return to Elsa's quarters. Elsa began to walk backwards, facing her mother as she waited for a reply. She was sure to say no at the request but there was no harm in trying, it were only fair if the elder sibling were getting a treat tonight that Anna should get one too. "I bet she would like one of those pastries with the chocolate in the middle, we used to love when the chef made them for us!" She said, grinning.

"I'm afraid not, darling," Idun said softly, trying to let her down easily. Bending down, she lifted Elsa into her arms. Fortunately, her daughter was still light for her age, making it relatively easy. "I think it would upset Anna - to have you there and then gone again. And I think you would be sad too." No, it would be better to have someone else take something for Anna. "Or I could take it when I tuck her in later, if you'd like that better." Normally, food was not allowed in bed, nor a snack before bedtime, but a one time thing couldn't hurt. And the delighted expression that would be on Anna's face at a gift from her sister would make it worth it. And hopefully, she could avoid questions as to where her sister was. Or when they could be together again. She continued to walk them to the kitchens, Elsa balanced on her hip. The hallways were quiet, the lamps flickering as they passed. Idun's footsteps were quietened by the carpet beneath her feet.

And there it was, the denied request. Elsa so desperately wanted to argue with her mother, to tell her there was absolutely no way she was letting someone else bring her sister a snack but she had already been told off today already, there wouldn't be a second time. "Okay." Elsa simply said from within her mother's arms, no one but the two of them seemed to be up at this hour, it was still relatively light outside but the kitchen staff should have returned to their homes for the night at least, leaving Elsa and Idun to take whatever they pleased from the kitchens. "Could we maybe have some hot chocolate?" She asked, twisting her head around to face her mother, a sheepish smile curving her lips. The times she and Anna had gotten a snack for themselves, Elsa took it upon herself to make mugs of hot chocolate for them both as a sort of 'pass time' if they could call it that. Why not continue it with her mother if Anna couldn't?

"Of course we can," Idun said, bopping Elsa's nose with her own, before sitting her daughter on a counter-top. Several of the live in maids bustled about in the pantry, but they left the Queen and Princess to their business. They were used to the royal family popping in and out. She set out making it, keeping a careful eye on her daughter on the high surface. As she passed at one point, she offered her a biscuit, from the selection she was adding to a tray. What would you like me to take up to Anna?" she asked lightly, hoping being normal about the situation would ease her children's minds. She stirred the chocolate in the saucepan as she awaited an answer. Not many queens could claim to be able to make hot chocolate - most would simply order the cooks to make it, or avoid it altogether. But it was soon ready, and Idun poured it out into two mugs. She made sure to give Elsa's a little more sugar, and to pour a little more in. "Careful, it's hot," she warned as she handed it to her.

Elsa giggled, wriggling her nose as she swung her legs back and forth from the counter top. She waved her hand to the few maids that left the kitchen, leaving only Elsa and her mother now in the room, happily taking a biscuit from her. She broke a piece off, slyly sweeping the crumbs from her dress onto the floor before taking a bit of her broken part. The mention of her sister caused Elsa to frown, placing the remainder of her biscuit onto the counter, glancing toward her mother as she bit her lip. "The pastry thingy. She'd like that." In fact the young princess knew Anna would love that, though she was still saddened to not be able to bring it to her sister herself. Taking the mug from Idun, Elsa blew gently over the warm liquid before taking a small sip. "You always make the best hot chocolate, mama."


End file.
